BoCo’s Boxcab Bother
BoCo’s Boxcab Bother is the second episode of the second season of the Many Adventures on the Island of Sodor. Plot Early one morning, BoCo the diesel engine was happily rolling along the line pulling a goods train. He recently come back to Sodor and was enjoying his life back on Sir Topham Hatt’s railway. Since his arrival, he has seen so many familiar faces and was looking forward to meeting new ones along the way. Soon, he arrived at Wellsworth station. Then he heard a whistle and he looked over towards the sheds and saw Edward. Edward saw him too. “Oh, why hello BoCo,” he whistled. “Nice to see you again. Taking the early morning goods again?” “That’s right, Edward,” replied BoCo. “Woke up at the crack of dawn, got started right away, and have been making good time so far.” “That’s good to hear,” said Edward. “I’m glad you’ve come back to help out by the way. Sometimes the work on my branch line is too much for me and I need some extra help.” “Oh you’re welcome old friend,” chuffed BoCo. “I’m glad to be back too. Being back on Sodor is really nice and refreshing and I’ve enjoyed seeing so many old friends again, though I’ve noticed there’s a whole bunch of new engines too.” Edward chuckled. “Well, you have been gone for several years, BoCo, and a lot has changed. One of which is Sir Topham Hatt has brought in more engines, but don’t worry. He still has two certain engines you know.” BoCo smiled. He knew who he meant. “I’m well aware of that, Edward. In fact, Bill and Ben are part of the reason why Sir Topham Hatt brought me back. You see, there was a large load of china clay that had to go out and they needed help with it, so Sir Topham Hatt had me come and help them and...” Then BoCo noticed Edward started falling asleep. Boco was surprised. “Um Edward? Are you alright?” Edward jumped. “Huh? Oh yes, I am. Sorry BoCo. Just having a little trouble staying awake, that’s all. Had to deal with someone keeping me up most of the night.” “Oh I see,” said BoCo. “Was it Bill and Ben by any chance?” “Ha, for once no,” muttered Edward. “It was this little diesel called Phillip.” BoCo was puzzled. “Who’s Phillip? Is he one of those new engines?” “Yes indeed,” replied Edward. “He’s a little diesel boxcab who means well, but is very energetic and quite the chatty little fellow. He sleeps here with me at Wellsworth too.” “Aha, I see,” puffed BoCo. “Sounds like he’s quite a handful, isn’t it?” “Huh, at times he can be,” agreed Edward, “but deep down, he’s a really nice and useful engine and a hard worker, when he has to be. When you get a chance, you ought to meet him, BoCo. I’m sure the two of you will get along just fine.” “Well, in that case, I think I will,” chuffed BoCo. “Once I’m finished with this goods train, I’ll go search for the little fellow. Uh, where can I find him?” “Usually he works at Knapford in both the station and the yard,” replied Edward. “He should be there when you get back.” “Alright then,” said BoCo eagerly. “That’s where I shall go. Thank you Edward.” Then with that, BoCo set off and Edward headed off to do some work. A little while later, when he finished delivering his goods train, BoCo arrived at Knapford Station, keen to meet Phillip. He looked for him, but all he saw was Thomas waiting at one of the platforms. “Hello BoCo,” Thomas puffed. “What brings you here? Do you have to take another goods train?” “Not at the moment, Thomas,” replied BoCo. “I just came to see if Phillip was around. Is he here by any chance?” “He should be,” said Thomas. “I saw him a little while ago shunting in the yard.” “Oh okay,” said BoCo. “By the way, how will I know it’s Phillip when I see him? I never met him before and...” But before BoCo could finish his sentence, the two of them heard some biffing and bashing, and looked to see Phillip hastily shunting trucks around. “There. That takes care of that,” he chuffed cheerfully, then he looked behind him. “Oh! Almost forgot about you lot. Here I come!” And he raced backwards and biffed some more trucks. Thomas chuckled. “That’s how you will know it’s Phillip, BoCo,” he said to the big diesel. BoCo looked at Phillip for a moment. “Wow, Edward was right,” he puffed. “Phillip is an energetic little fellow. I’ve never seen an engine as hyperactive as him.” “He certainly can be like that,” chuffed Thomas, “but trust me: even though he can be a bit hyper and loud, he’s still a really useful engine.” “Yes, Edward said that too,” replied BoCo, but secretly he was having doubts that Phillip was that based on what he was seeing. Then Phillip came racing over to them. “Hello Thomas, just finished all the shunting that needed to be done and the yard is in tiptop shape. There will be no confusion and delay today.” Then Phillip noticed BoCo. “Oh hello there, big green diesel. Haven’t seen you before. You look like the biggest diesel I’ve ever seen. What’s your name?” BoCo was speechless for a moment, then he spoke. “My name is BoCo, little fellow. Nice to meet you.” “He’s a mixed-traffic engine who works on Edward’s branchline with...well, Edward,” added Thomas. “Oh so you’re the BoCo Edward’s been telling me about,” exclaimed Phillip. “I see. Yes he’s told me all about you, about how you almost lost your eyes because of Bill and Ben, or something like that, then you rescued Gordon from almost being dumped into the sea by them too. That must have been very heroic of you.” BoCo couldn’t help but chuckle at the last thing Phillip said. “Well I didn’t actually save him,” he chuckled. “He was just being...” “Oh I just realized something!” Gasped Phillip. “With you working on Edward’s branchline, all three of us will be working together and spending a lot of time with each other! Oh how exciting! Doesn’t that sound great?” “Well uh...yes, I suppose it does,” chuffed BoCo, a little uncertain about this thought. “Oh it will, just you wait and see, big green diesel, uh, I mean BoCo,” soothed Phillip. “We’ll be the best of friends in no time.” Just then, Sir Topham Hatt appeared. “Ah there you are, Phillip,” he said. “Good work completing all the shunting in the yard for now.” “Thank you, sir,” replied Phillip. “It was no trouble at all. Do you have anymore work for me, sir?” “Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. I was just coming over to tell you that,” said Sir Topham Hatt. “I need you to go to Ffarquhar Quarry and collect a train of stone and take it to the docks. This should keep you busy for the rest of the day.” “Yes sir, I’m on it, sir,” replied Phillip eagerly. “You can count on me. See you later, Thomas and BoCo.” Then Phillip raced away to the quarry. “And as for you, BoCo,” Sir Topham Hatt continued, “I need you to collect another goods train and take it to the docks as well. It’s waiting on one of the sidings over there in the yard. It shouldn’t be too hard and you should make it to the docks in no time.” “Yes sir,” replied BoCo. “I’ll get started right away.” “Excellent,” said Sir Topham Hatt. “I must be off now, so I’ll talk to you all later.” Then Sir Topham Hatt left and headed back to his office. After he left, BoCo sighed. Thomas noticed, and he chuckled. “I told you Phillip was energetic,” he teased. “Oh you can say that again,” muttered BoCo. “For a little diesel boxcab, he sure does have a big mouth and quite a lot of energy. I’ve never met an engine as lively as him.” Thomas laughed. “Well like I said, BoCo. Even though he can be like that, he’s still really useful and a hard worker. You wait and see.” Then with that, Thomas puffed away. BoCo still had some doubts about that statement, but he decided not to worry about it and went to collect his train. Soon BoCo was well of his way to the docks with his goods train. He was just enjoying the peace of the branchline, when he heard a horn. Then he looked and saw who it was: Phillip. “Oh hello again, big green diesel, uh I mean BoCo!” He honked loudly. “We meet again. I see you’re on the way to the docks too with your goods train. That’s good. I’m heading there too with my train of stone.” “Yes I see you are,” replied BoCo. “Good for you, Phillip. Sir Topham Hatt said we’re both heading there earlier and...” “You know, I just realized that Edward told me so much about you, that you probably don’t know much about me, do you?” Asked Phillip. “Well, not a whole lot, no,” replied BoCo, “though Edward has told me you are a hard worker.” “Ha, ha. Yes I am,” replied Phillip proudly, “but I’m more than just that, you know. Shall I tell you more?” BoCo really just wanted to deliver his train, but he knew Phillip was just going to keep talking him no matter what he did, so he conceded. “Sure, Phillip. I would love to hear all about you.” “Oh great!” Phillip said excitedly. “You’re in for a real treat.” Then Phillip started telling BoCo all about his adventures as they continued along the line. “Then when Gordon least expected it,” Phillip said a little while later, “I shot right past him and won the race. He didn’t even know it! And he still claims to this day he doesn’t remember that.” “Huh, probably feels too embarrassed to admit,” suggested BoCo. “That’s what I said!” Chuckled Phillip, as they continued on. Then they past a bridge and tunnel a little later. “Oh! And this is where I bravely rescued James when he had an accident. It seemed hopeless for him at first, then I rushed in and kerplop! He landed on my roof and was saved. It hurt a little, but it was worth it.” “Fascinating,” chuffed BoCo, though he was starting to fade off. Phillip talked the entire way to the docks and he didn’t stop once, which was starting to get on BoCo’s nerves even more. At last the two diesels arrived at the docks, and Phillip was still talking. “So you see, BoCo,” finished Phillip, “that’s how Edward started sleeping at Wellsworth with me and we have been the best roommates ever since then. Perhaps you could start joining us at some point too.” BoCo gasped. “Well uh, I’m not so sure a-about that, Phillip. I mean, there’s not enough room for me at those sheds.” “Oh not to worry,” said Phillip. “Perhaps we can get Sir Topham Hatt to make some room for you there soon. I’m sure he will agree.” BoCo wasn’t sure about that. “Well, I got to get back to Knapford now, BoCo. It was nice chatting with you and I’ll see you later.” Then Phillip raced away. BoCo then let out a huge sigh of exasperation. Salty who was near by noticed him. “Ah har, har, har. I take it you’ve been acquainted with young Phillip, haven’t you, captain?” “Oh yes, I have Salty,” chuffed BoCo. “He really is quite the chatty little fellow. He talked the entirely way here and he barely even took a breath. Thomas and Edward were definitely right about him.” Salty chuckled again. “Don’t worry BoCo, me hardy. It took us a while to get used to all of Phillip’s chatting and boasting too, but we all eventually discovered he is really a hard working little shipmate and he does everything he can to be a really useful engine. You’ll soon see.” “That’s what Thomas and Edward told me too,” huffed BoCo, “but frankly I’m not believing it based on what I just experienced.” “Give it some time, BoCo,” suggested Porter. “I’m sure once you see Phillip in action, you’ll agree he’s really useful as well.” “Well, maybe,” sighed BoCo, “but for now, I’d rather talk to Edward or someone less chatty than him.” “Well, I heard Phillip will be working late tonight at Knapford,” said Porter. “So you might get a chance to talk with Edward tonight at Wellsworth Sheds.” “But you can’t be too sure of that,” Cranky cut in. “Phillip may stop by later tonight and I’m sure once he sees you again BoCo, you’re going to be in for another whole lot of talking and this time, he may talk your axles right off. So you may want to be careful about what you want to do.” BoCo perked up. “Don’t worry, Cranky. As long as I’m with Edward tonight, I’ll be fine. Plus, Edward knows how to handle engines like Phillip, so I’m sure things will work out tonight.” Then BoCo rolled away, as the others went back to work. That night, BoCo slunk slowly into Wellsworth and was preparing to back up into the sheds. He heard someone in the sheds, and he assumed it was Edward. “Hello Edward,” he said sleepily. “Good to see you again. I had quite the busy day. Taking goods trains, meeting Phillip and wow, is he an interesting little diesel boxcab.” “Oh really? You met Phillip? Well that sounds exciting! I’d love to hear more about that and how much of a clever engine he is,” came a voice. BoCo was surprised. He knew that was not Edward, then when he backed up into the sheds, he gasped. It was Phillip. “Surprise!” Cried Phillip, laughing. “I got you! You thought I was Edward for a moment, didn’t you?” BoCo was speechless. “Uh, yes I did, Phillip,” he said, “but what are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be working at Knapford right now?” “Well I was at first,” explained Phillip, “but when I told Edward about it, he offered to do my work for me because I had been shunting and pulling all day and I was happy to let him take my job and he’s going to be sleeping back at Tidmouth Sheds tonight. So that means we get to spend the night together as well! Isn’t that great?” BoCo was still speechless and he didn’t know what to say. “Well, I-I guess it...it...it....” “Oh I just know it’ll be fun,” said Phillip. “You and me, hanging out, and chatting just like we were earlier today. We’ll be the best of friends by morning and who knows: maybe you will want to stay here after all!” This made BoCo shudder. “Uh...I don’t think so, Phillip. In fact, I just remembered I can’t sleep here tonight.” Then he started rushing out of the shed. Phillip was surprised. “Oh, but why not, BoCo? Don’t you want to sleep here? Or maybe you want me to follow...” “No I do not,” interrupted BoCo hastily. “I’m not sleeping here tonight and I don’t need you to follow me. I just need somewhere else to sleep. Good night.” And BoCo hurried away from Phillip, leaving the confused little boxcab to wonder what just happened. The next morning, BoCo was sound asleep in one of the engine sheds at Knapford Station, feeling pleased in his sleep that he was away from Phillip. Then he was suddenly woken up by a whistle. It was Edward. “BoCo?” He exclaimed. “What are you doing here? I thought you were going to sleep at Wellsworth. Did something happen?” “Well, um, no not really, Edward,” BoCo said slowly. “It was just...well...something did happen and...uh...” “Yes?” Said Edward, waiting for an answer. “Well, it was Phillip,” sighed BoCo. “Oh? And whatever did he do to make you sleep here?” Asked Edward. “Surely it wasn’t anything serious.” “It wasn’t, Edward,” replied BoCo. “It’s just that little boxcab was talking with me nonstop yesterday, talking all about himself, and barely doing any work. Then he suggested that I stay with you and him at Wellsworth and that was too much for me to take in at that time, so I hurried away from Phillip as fast as I could.” Edward pondered. “Well I’m sure even you know that wasn’t a nice thing to do, BoCo. I can understand Phillip being a bit too much to handle, but running away from him like that is rude and disrespectful and you should know that.” “I do know that,” huffed BoCo, “but Edward, he just kept talking to me. The only useful thing he did was take a train of stone and that’s it. I know you said he’s a hardworking engine, but based on what happened yesterday, I highly doubt he is and he is a silly little engine that just likes talking about himself.” Now Edward was cross. “Now you listen to me. I’ve known Phillip longer than you have and I can tell you right now, I’ve seen him work very hard and he has proven to be a useful engine. Yes he chats a lot like you said, but he also shunts quickly, helps get trains ready on time, and often delivers trains faster than some engines. Many other engines believe that he is all those things and the only ones that don’t are some of the big engines and frankly BoCo, you’re being like them.” This made BoCo stop and think for a minute. He knew who Edward meant by that last part and he didn’t want to be like them. Just then, they heard Phillip’s horn and saw Phillip get to work. “Watch and see what I mean,” Edward told BoCo, so BoCo did. As they watched for a little while, BoCo noticed how Phillip was shunting. He was pushing trucks carefully into their proper places, he got the coaches ready at the platform without bumping them into engines, and he let engines pass by when they needed to and he didn’t cause any trouble at all. BoCo began rethinking what he said. “So, BoCo,” puffed Edward. “What do you think of Phillip now?” Boco paused for a moment, then he spoke. “I think I might have been wrong about him,” he sighed. “After what I saw, I guess Phillip is a hardworking engine after all.” “You ‘guess’?” Chuffed Edward. “Alright, in this case, he is a hardworking engine,” corrected BoCo, “and you know what? I’m going to let him know that too.” “Good idea, BoCo,” smiled Edward. “I’m sure he’ll appreciate that.” But before they could, they heard something at the platform. It was Gordon and James teasing Phillip. “Oh look James,” teased Gordon. “There’s little number 68 again.” “Where I don’t see him,” laughed James. “Is he hiding somewhere? Or is he just small? Oh wait there he is! Just couldn’t see him above all those passengers, who are surprisingly taller than him!” And he and Gordon laughed. Phillip scoffed. “That’s not funny, you two. You both should be grateful that I at least brought your coaches for you.” “Huh, and that’s all you ever do,” muttered Gordon. “Too bad you can’t do the work that we do.” “Yeah,” added James. “We pull important trains all day long and all you do is bring us our trains and shunt in the yard. You know, the little, unimportant engine jobs.” “That’s not true,” protested Phillip. “I work just as hard as the both of you and you know it.” But Gordon and James just ignored him and laughed. Phillip felt hurt. BoCo and Edward were cross, then BoCo went over to talk to them. “Hey you two,” he barked at the big engines when he got to the platform. “What are you doing making fun of Phillip like this?” “Because he’s a silly little boxcab who thinks he is a hard worker like us,” replied Gordon snootily. “Yeah, and besides, what’s it to you, BoCo?” Huffed James. “From what we heard, you think Phillip’s a silly engine too.” BoCo squirmed. “Initially yes I did James, but that was before I got a chance to see how hard he worked this morning and yesterday and now, I think he’s just as much of a hardworking and useful engine as the rest of the engines.” Then Gordon and James burst out laughing again. “Well, apparently Phillip isn’t the only one who is silly,” laughed Gordon. “Looks like BoCo is becoming just as silly as him, but even more!” BoCo was very annoyed. “You want to know what’s silly, Gordon? How about thinking that a couple of little twin tank engines were really going to shunt you into the sea and getting scared about it?” Gordon stopped laughing immediately, but James kept laughing. “And you James, getting covered in tar and getting stung by bees? That sounds pretty silly too, doesn’t it?” Now James stopped laughing too. “Hey! That’s not funny!” James hissed. “But it is silly either way, especially since you caused both of them,” retorted BoCo. “So how about you mind your own business and stop calling Phillip silly for no reason, okay? Especially since he did you both a favor by rescuing you from falling off a bridge and from running into sheep as well.” James and Gordon looked at each other and they knew BoCo was right. “Alright fine, we’ll stop,” groaned Gordon. “Yes, we’re sorry for saying those things,” muttered James, “to you and Phillip both. We promise we won’t say that stuff anymore, or at least for a while anyway.” Phillip perked up. “Thank you, you two,” he said. “Glad to hear it.” “Same here,” agreed BoCo. Then with that, Gordon and James set off with their trains. After that, Phillip and BoCo spoke to each other. “Thanks for sticking up for me, BoCo,” said Phillip. “I’m a little surprised you did that, since it seemed like you didn’t want to be around me last night. I thought you didn’t like me.” BoCo frowned slightly. “Well, that was a mistake on my part, Phillip. I was just annoyed by how much you kept talking yesterday and it was becoming too much for me, but like I told Gordon and James: after seeing how hard you were working this morning, I now see you for being a really useful engine after all.” Phillip understood everything. “Oh so that’s why you didn’t stay at Wellsworth last night. Well you should’ve told me that I was talking too much, BoCo. I would’ve stopped talking and let you sleep, honestly. Well, for a short while anyway.” BoCo chuckled. “It’s alright, Phillip. I’m sorry I did that by the way, and you know what? I thought about you’re little offer from yesterday as well and I think sleeping at Wellsworth with you and Edward is great idea after all.” Phillip was delighted. “Oh yay! That’s great to hear! Oh we’ll have such a great time, all of us hanging out, swopping stories, getting to know more about each other, and, oh...there I go again, huh?” BoCo smiled. “Just a little bit,” he chuffed, “but it’s alright. You can talk as much as you want, as long as you work hard too.” “Oh yes, you can definitely count on that, big green diesel, uh I mean BoCo,” replied Phillip, and then he, BoCo, and Edward laughed. Now BoCo and Phillip are great friends. They honked whenever they pass by each other, they sometimes work together if there’s a big train to deliver, and whenever BoCo stays at Wellsworth when Edward isn’t there, he and Phillip share stories about how their days went and they enjoy their conversations. BoCo certainly doesn’t think Phillip is silly anymore and agrees that he is definitely a really useful, yet chatty, engine after all. Sometimes, he thinks so highly of Phillip, that it makes Bill and Ben jealous, but that’s another story. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Gordon * James * Porter * BoCo * Salty * Philip * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Bill and Ben (do not speak) * Henry (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Duck (cameo) * Stafford (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Franklin (cameo) * Big Mickey (cameo) * Carly (cameo) Locations * Wellsworth * Knapford * Suddery Junction * Bridge Over Tunnel Runby * Brendam Docks * Knapford Yards (mentioned) * Anopha Quarry (mentioned) * Tidmouth Sheds (mentioned) Trivia * Numerous references to the television series episodes, Dirty Objects, The Diseasel, Wrong Road, Buzz, Buzz, The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead, Philip to the Rescue, Philip’s Number, and A Shed for Edward are made in this episode. * Another reference to the previous episode is made at the beginning and a foreshadow to next episode is made at the end as well. Category:Episodes Category:The Many Adventures on the Island of Sodor